Build talk:R/any Solo Totem Axe Farmer
I run this build, but instead of escape, I use Natural Stride, and instead of Apply Poison I use Burning Arrow. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 22:48, 9 May 2007 (CEST) switch apply poison with poison arrow and escape with storm chaser or natural stride. because apply poison and kindle arrow dont go well together :The thing is, Apply Poison is good but takes a lot of energy, and Escape is a great running skill. Keep in mind that you have to run quite a bit before getting anywhere. -- Armond Warblade 19:18, 16 May 2007 (CEST) This is quite fun. I've been farming with a variation of this build (triple shot -> dual shot, natural stride -> dodge) for a bit, and I quite enjoy how the spawns vary so often, and how you can change your build and have so much freedom with it... This is a farming run I actually /can/ do 10-20 times in a row without going insane. xD I also went with a friend, who was a perma-SF, and pwnt the Wind Riders, and never had issues with the Pods; he aggros 'em away, I kill... Very nice farming route in general, and the ability to have fun with the actual build makes this alot less tedious than many other farming builds. 76.89.173.117 07:31, 3 July 2008 (EDT) Questions is there an alternate to the Kurzick skill for people who are Luxon or don't have Factions?-Master of the Wood :For Luxons, I recommend Triple Shot (Luxon) :-). Those with Nightfall (or low allegiance rank) could try Forked Arrow, those with prophecies only could try Dual Shot. Just be aware that these all do less damage than max-rank Triple Shot, but possibly still enough to get the job done eventually. Let us know. Don't forget to sign with 4 tildes. --War Pig5 00:07, 29 December 2007 (EST) Could you clarify this line: "Weapons - You MUST have a longbow or a flatbow. Bows with Poisonous and Fiery bow strings are handy but not necessary. A Green Rotwing Recurve Bow is recommended." The necessity for a longbow or flatbow seemingly contradicts the recommendation of a Rotwing Recurve Bow. 59.167.94.136 18:25, 17 August 2007 (CEST)Chenrazee :Changed the recommended bow to Elsewyth's Longbow which to me seems alot better. Though I don't really see the point with having a Poisonous bow while using Apply Poison. Apply Poison will renew the condition everytime one of your arrows hit, thus making a poisonous bow completely useless. --Arthas 07:05, 30 October 2007 (CET) ::This is basic! You have multiple targets in many melees, cycle through them to poison the lot. Use Rotwing for interrupting lifepods, but best to use a flatbow/longbow to get the behemoths without spawning. The poinonous string is very useful for hit and run on the wind riders, they will die with the extra duration while you are safe. Rotwing+Poisonous Flatbow=good, Elswyths longbow good 62.190.230.92 19:44, 27 December 2007 (EST) has anyone tried running this build in hard mode? i'm curious to see if it works in hard mode but i havent tried yet. :Why hard mode? It's only harder, and Totem Axe is dropping same in both modes. And sign your comments, please.. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 02:05, 26 June 2007 (EDT) ::Hard mode drop rates are better than normal mode. -- Armond Warblade 10:17, 28 June 2007 (EDT) :::Sorry, i didnt sign that comment before because i did not have an account on PvX yet. Whether or not the totems have th same drop rate in normal as they do in hard mode, i wanted to know if it COULD be done in hard mode.Stryk the Lightning 20:24, 30 June 2007 (CEST) ::::I don't even think you will be able to run all the way from Ventari's Refugee to the Root Behemots using this build. --Arthas 21:38, 28 October 2007 (CET) Can someone tell me if a totem drops every time? - Sundown70 :Of course not... -- Armond Warblade 04:47, 24 July 2007 (CEST) : The drop rate is about one in ten Behemoths 62.190.230.92 17:39, 12 August 2007 (CEST) My version name="solo totem" prof=range/any expert=10+1 wilder=10+1 marksm=11+3+1dodgehastestridearrowarrowsShotarrowunguent/build triple shot doesnt show up but i run this and to kill the pods just use burn arrow -> trip shot -> forked arrow and that combo should take em down no interupt needed and also behemoths fall extremly fast with this--Elfboywonder 10:43, 3 July 2007 (CEST) :I think this build needs an edit, because it has been outdated. Its good for a prophecies-only character, but with NF, you can at the very least change Escape with Natural Stride and use Poison Arrow instead of bringing two preperations. 81.215.13.145 12:46, 20 July 2007 (CEST) :: burning arrow > poison arrow--Elfboywonder 16:51, 21 July 2007 (CEST) :::This build fails, bring a generic WS/Marks bar with Mending touch and your set. --Hikari 01:51, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::I agree, this build isn't great at all, it's very inefficient, two preps and a pointless elite in Escape, the most efficient builds use either BA/Apply poison or Poison Arrow/Kindle. There is certainly no need to blow the elite on the run as you can get there with just Dodge and a bit of skill. Natural Stride is far better, but now we have a buffed Storm Chaser for a single skill permanent run. 62.190.230.92 18:39, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::I have used this build many times and the concept works excellent. What i mean is the build suggested doesn't work well but, Kindle Arrows, Burning Arrow, Forked Arrow, Savage Shot, Troll Unguent, Dodge, Natural Stride, Zojun's Haste works the best and I have gotten over 5 in one run. The bow you should use should be a 15^50 LONGbow (Try not to aggro the lifepods) 20/20, and either +30 health or MArksmanship +1 Chance 20% works well too. When running:, Dodge-> Natural stride-> Zojun's haste-> Natural Stride etc. You should get to the Root Behemoths with ease. When attacking the Behemoths, go up to a higher location to prevent aggroing the lifepods and most importantly DONT go near the Wind Riders. They degen you with Conjure Phantasm and When you try and use Troll Unguent to Negate it, they use Cry of Frustration. This build works great, nice job, and to everyone else that doesnt like the build, either youre using it wrong, or you have encountered bad aggros that turned you away from the build. Also the Other suggested build: Escape, Flame burst, etc, doesnt work as well, i suggest to not even put it in your build article.67.81.169.196 00:03, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::Okay, updated but in this build Stormchaser doesn't work alone, but theres room for Nat, so... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 17:49, 12 August 2007 (CEST) ::::This can be done even without Burning Arrow. I've tried this using Prepared Shot instead, with Forked Arrow and Dual Shot with Kindle Arrows for damage, Storm Chaser and Natural Stride for running. It was about as good as any variant, though perhaps a bit slower, simply because of the recharge times of Forked and Dual. All that aside, it's more than possible to take down Life Pods, whether it's only one, or three at once. I usually try and aggro them one at a time, but I'll settle for 2. Basically, I use Kindle, and attack once or twice for it to use Orison of Healing, which I interrupt with Distracting Shot. Then, I cycle through my attack skills until it's dead. I then turn my attention to the other one, and so forth. I can also take out Wind Riders, by putting up Troll Unguent and Kindle beforehand, and doing a hit and run, one at a time. This way, I can take the Behemoths down without having to worry about anything getting in my way. I should mention that it can take around 30-40 minutes, though. --Denerynn 23:04, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Removal of Apply Poison How am I should I fight off scale now that Apply Poison has been removed? :use apply poison again. it will, how could you say renew your preperation and make your arows poison again! ohh and sign you comments in the future. Metalmiser 02:33, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::I think the original person is noting how Apply Poison has been removed from the build and asking how to kill the scales without it.--War Pig5 23:26, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::It's more than possible to do this WITHOUT any form of degen, raw damage does work. I've taken out groups of 4-8 scales before, going one at a time, only takes a few minutes. --Denerynn 23:06, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Why would you waste time fighting scale? they're easy to run around and they dont drop anything good. 24.28.29.6 12:20, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::They actually do tend to drop golds, and by killing them you ensure that they won't be around to annoy you when you least need it. But anyway, I've stopped using this a while ago, I've developped another build that can do this way better than a ranger can. Re-write needed This is an "excellent" rated build, yet the "Usage" section bears no resemblance to the current build - it mentions Apply Poison, Dodge and Zojun's Haste. Was it rated with the original skills or with the current ones? Also, does having only 2 run skills change its application? --Snograt 21:57, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, we may need a wipe... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 22:11, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::Agreed. This version is nowhere close to the orignal rated version. The orignal version works quite well for all phases of the run. I was rather dismayed to see the changes when I came here to see if anything had changed with the update that had been made to Escape. Much rather see the original up. Sylvanion 14:46, 20 August 2007 (CEST) Sylvanion :::I don't think a wipe is the answer, but I'm here to discuss & help make the article great (and make sense) again. Another problem I'd like to call attention to is is in the Equipment section, which mentions weapons with poisonous mods... when there is no longer any poisoning skill in the build. Maybe a reversion is better than a wipe, but I've not yet tested the new build vs. the old yet. The change from a poison damage preparation to fire damage is likely made to help with killing the life pods (at the expense of damage vs. anything else).--War Pig5 00:18, 29 December 2007 (EST) :I use a ranger pet build that can kill everything and survive np. the skills are charm, heal as one, lightning reflexes, whirling defense, spear of redemption, predatory bond, predators pounce, call of haste. you need 16 beast, 9 expertise, 10 spear, and 2 on whichever type of shield you have, motivation or command. With this build you can run through parts with your pet set to heal and then put him on guard and kill when you need to. I got 3 totem axes on 1 run with it last night. It works great. I think this build is better and kills faster for this type of solo farming. Jungle Demons. ::If you actually use that, go ahead and post it up as a build and see how it rates... On topic, I actually use Poison Tip Signet in place of Distracting Shot; since there really isn't anything worth distracting on the run, except maybe the Pods' Heal Other, which you will never hit. The Signet gives a reliable source of degen that makes the Wind Riders and everything else a bit easier, and it stacks up with Kindle Arrows too.Stryk the Lightning 23:14, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::I don't understand how the 2 points in motivation/command help since you are still not meeting the requirement for the shield, so it is working at 1/2 armor. There is a great Ranger+pet build on this site (without the Paragon secondary, which dosn't make sense to me) here and if your idea of using Paragon secondary is indeed an improvement, then it should probably be mentioned there.--War Pig5 00:18, 29 December 2007 (EST) After more consideration, I think the build in general seems iffy and could improve with a build like this, with full variant instructions: It would explain the Apply Poison+Burning Arrow setup, the Kindle Arrows+Poison Arrow setup, the Ignite Arrows+Quick Shot setup, and the skills that can fill the last two slots (Savage Shot, Distracting Shot, Triple Shot, Forked Arrow, etc.). I'd be willing to write the revision. Thoughts? Masquatto 06:47, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Hm. I dunno what to do if there aren't replies. Is there a system for revision permission, or can people just edit as they see fit? R/E Version I have tested this version of this build many many times, it simply does not work. Aggroing the Life Pods before killing the Bethemoth is NOT a good idea. If you aggro 3 life pods at the same time, you can not kill them with the R/E version, DPS is simply not high enough. If you are going o do it that way, make sure there are 2 of you. --Peter 08:53, 8 November 2007 (CET) it works pretty well, i killed everything i wanted (not the ele windrider boss), just aggro the life pods and get them all adjacent to you, then use phoenix, directly followed by flame burst. they die all within the combo, even managed to kill 4 of them simuntanously with this combo. i havent tested the ranger-only build, so i can't say how it works. may be better or worse. Part Deux I have moded this for my ranger (because I am cheap and only had a few skills) as follows.... name="Solo Totem Farm" prof=range/eleme expert=12+2 wilder=9 firema=9escapehastedodgeunguentpoisonstormfontinferno/build Perma 33%/75% run to the Root Behemoths. I aggro the life pods and try and pull them into a group away from the Root Behemoth (easy part), then get them near an edge or a wall and body block them (hard part, some times just standing at point blank range helps). Then it's just FS, LF, Inf (I cast Inf half a second after the degen from FS and LF takes effect) and down they go. For the Behemoths I just Use Block's and troll unguent to survive and apply poison until FS recharges. Going to PB range on the Behemoths hurts. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 09:23, 30 May 2008 (EDT) My Version I've written my own version of the main build that I've been using for a while and thought I'd throw it out here (PvX has helped me a lot and I haven't really contributed yet). Feel free to transfer any or all of it to the actual build. I'd also be more than happy to revise the rest of the page if it's at all used. A few notes about skill choices: * Poison: Even with "I Will Survive!", Behemoths will suffer degen from poison. Skales will die much faster if you spread poison around them, and wind riders can be killed very easily with hit-and-run using poison. * Kindle Arrows' fire effect can be replicated with a bow string, and its bonus damage isn't as good as poison (which is about 30/shot with a longbow and exactly 24/shot with a shortbow) and it's not as good for hit-and-run; any reduction with "I Will Survive!" will be counteracted by the fact that Deflect Arrows won't stop the poison (but it will stop the attacks with their bonus damage) and that "I Will Survive!" has a very long cooldown for its duration (especially compared to Deflect Arrows). * Storm Chaser grants no evasion whatsoever and isn't fast enough to de-aggro Life Pods. * Triple Shot and Forked Arrow are slots better spent on interrupts, especially against Life Pods (if you aggro 2, distracting shot is extremely helpful) and Wind Riders (including Hoss Rainswell). I don't really want to start arguments, though, so if generally consensus disagrees with me, just look at it with a take-it-or-leave-it view. Merely throwing in my two cents and trying to share help. My revision: ---- Solo Totem Axe Farmer name="Solo Totem Axe Farmer" prof=range/any marksm=11+3+1 expert=10+3 wilder=10+1DodgeStrideHasteArrowShotShotPoisonUnguent/build Equipment As always, you should use armor, weapons, and upgrade components that are as maxed as possible, and you can obviously use unique item equivalents to any weapons. Armor: Each piece of armor should be modded with Radiant Insignia. Apply the following runes to them in any order: Superior Marksmanship, Superior Expertise, Minor Wilderness Survival, Vigor (best you can afford), and Restoration (for shortening cripple). Weapons: Optimally, you will want four weapon sets: one for running, one for slaying Root Behemoths from afar, one for fighting off nuisances like Jungle Skale and Wind Riders, and one for clearing out Life Pods. *''Running:'' Any one-handed martial weapon with the "I have the power!" inscription (such as, coincidentally, a Totem Axe) and a shield without requirements with the "Swift as the Wind" inscription (for cripple alleviation). *''Slaying:'' A poisonous "Strength and Honor" longbow of Marksmanship. *''Fighting:'' A poisonous "I have the power!" recursive bow of fortitude. *''Clearing:'' A fiery "Strength and Honor" shortbow of Marksmanship. If you're short on gold, just having any poisonous longbow and any fiery bow will suffice. If you have no gold at all, just make sure you have a longbow; you'll need its range when you're trying to kill Root Behemoths without aggroing Life Pods. Don't forget to customize your weapons for +20% damage. ---- Hope it helps. It's served me well. Masquatto 01:13, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Update this is old--Relyk 02:15, 15 June 2009 (UTC) prof=R/any marks=12+3+1 exp=8+1 wilder=10+3StabilityStrideScanArrowsArrowShotShot (Kurzick)Unguent/build :Attributes can be played around with as long as expertise is 9+ and marks is 15-16; sups won't hurt much since nothing does serious damage anyways (have armor swaps for running past Wind Riders if needed). Customized vamp 15^50 flatbow, with shield/spear swap while out of combat. #Run to The Falls with Dwarven Stability + Natural Stride (or Storm Chaser if Deldrimor rank is low) #Kindle-Burning-Arcing-Autoattack-Triple-Burning kills Root Behemoths. #If Life Pods are aggroed, roflspike them with Kindle + Asuran Scan + Triple Shot (with good ranks in Kurz/Lux and Asura, it's an OHKO). If ranks aren't high enough, replace Arcing Shot with Distracting Shot to guarantee kills. #Kill Wind Riders that are too close to Root Behemoths by precasting Kindle and Troll, then aggro, cast Asuran Scan, autoattack one or two of them to death, run away, repeat. Ad Victoriam 23:49, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Mainbarred and changed usage to fit. This is clearly better, so I don't think there's any justification for keeping the old build. Toraen talk 02:15, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Better? To me, it only looks slower, since you take out all the mobs you can normally simply run around. I'm not familiar with any new defenitions of "better", so I'll just assume you didn't think of that statement too good. Pastafarian Hunter 21:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::: ::::You only kill the Root Behemoths (which drop the Totem Axe) and the enemies that are too close to a root behemoth to just 'run around'. You can easily use nat stride after conjure phantasm lands to get away from Wind Riders. It's the only hex they have. I don't know why the build usage still says to kill skale though. Breaking aggro from them isn't hard. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 21:31, 16 December 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess I'm going to have to go do this again later so I can rewrite usage, because I don't quite remember everything. Yay. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 21:37, 16 December 2009 (UTC) I guess so. But check this, it's what I use. prof=range/any wilder=10+2 expert=10+2 marksm=11+1hastestridedodgeunguentarrowsarrowshotmove like a dwarf/build Just a longbow, no aggroing life pods. You can kill skales if you want to, but you totally don't have to. YMLAD is to interrupt the elementalist boss' Ice Spikes. What about this build needs change? Please tell me, because I know this can get far better. Oh, and you can kill the pods with auto attack + trip shot + YMLAD. Pastafarian Hunter 23:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :You have 2 elite skills in that build. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:19, 16 January 2010 (UTC) ::Natural stride for Escape. Fixed it. Thanks for noticing.:: Pastafarian Hunter 16:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC)